Jonas Reed (Earth-613)
History Origin Zero was living with his mother after his parents divorced at the age of ten. When his mother was killed in a car crash with him in the back seat, he was thought to be dead as well, as his body was not recovered. He went to live on the streets of Los Angeles, California. Until he has found and custody was taken by his father. He did well at school and eventually was accepted into a private school in another city that would soon change his life forever. Becoming Zero At the private school called the Institute for Super Powered Individuals or ISPI, he met other people with inhuman abilities. He soon discovered he had his own. He had no recollection of his mother, or the accident. He was a blank slate, with the exception of him living with his father. He began to train overseas as well as study like any other normal child at a school. At the age of 12, he was known as a fatal assassin. After his training, he was assigned to a vigilante team and a mentor. His mentor originally was arguably not his first choice. But overtime he learned and understood how great of a mentor he actually had. Infiltration and First Mission Zero's first mission with his mentor, who's real name was unknown to him, was espionage. Their job was to infiltrate a company that experiments on super powered children and shut it down; but his mentor, code name: Firestormblaze completed the mission ahead of time and created his own mission to infiltrate a defected team from the Institution and find information on their previous leader who mysteriously vanished. At first, Firestormblaze was not so sure he could trust his new protege. He kept him at his side and had his mouth closed while he was with him. Zero didn't always like it, but he learned his methods this way; which is what Blaze intended. They successfully infiltrated the team and stole the information needed but Zero was not considered an official member of the team, and he was not credited on the operation as it was not technically official. Life Lessons Soon after their first mission, Zero began to train under his mentor and learn his ways. He learned to think like, him, act like him, and sometimes feel like him. Even though they didn't have the best start, the two built up a connection. One of not just mentor and protege, but of brothers. Blaze decided to test his protege by sending him on a solo mission to prevent the assassination of an old friend and shop keeper, Kayleigh Doyle. Zero prevented the attempt with help from Kayleigh's friend and part time vigilante, Victoria Stryfe, also known as Vexyn. Everyone's Gone Love For Another After saving the city from an attack by Medusala, Zero starts a friendship with Chanel Cruz, a normal girl who is his first love. The two began seeing each other for weeks, but due to Zero's missions he had to cut the time he spent with her in half because missions come first. After a while, Zero invited Chanel to go to an Iron Grenade concert with him. During the concert Medusala caught wind of his smell and tracked him to her. Meanwhile, Firestormblaze, who was secretly shadowing the couple assisted Zero in defeating Medusala therefor exposing their secret to her. Stigma Invasion From Other Worlds During the colliding of worlds and the invasion of Earth-613 by Earth-76, Zero met with his other worldly counterpart who was much older than he. After killing a group of ISPI Grey Ghosts, he explains who he is and that he only wishes to talk to his younger counterpart. He also tells him that the people of his world (Earth-76) are doomed to die and will not take over Zero's planet (because they are the lesser beings). He tells Zero the story of how he became a leader in his own right and a general of an army, and that so must the younger zero, because Firestormblaze will not be around forever and he has to learn to get stronger on his own, as he did. After having learned this information, Zero watches as Buccaneer and Olympia confront and kill his older multiversal counterpart. Personality Zero is distinguished by his a lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade. He is a very calm, composed, pragmatic and stoic individual. He also seems to be very calm when dealing with various obstacles and can be very sardonic as well as sarcastic at times. He comes off as aloof and occasionally flirtatious; but is admittedly not a very good flirt. Zero has a habit of casually mouthing off, and rarely shows his truly comedic, jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role. Zero takes pride in his appearance and abilities and has been described as being hostile and aggressive towards those who he considers have deeply offended him. In battle, Zero prefers to be purely spontaneous using unexpected movements to counter the opposition. He is very analytical and values surprise as his best strategy. Zero has a superiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him. Sometimes he becomes arrogant and challenges many opponents unprepared, using only the element of surprise, which often leads to his downfall. He takes a laid-back approach regularly in battle against those he finds to be less skilled. However, he is not willing to fight without "proper cause", and is unwilling to involve himself in something if there was nothing to gain from it. Socially, Zero is rather amicable but is not known to mingle too well with those in his age group and has therefor abandoned most forms of emotional attachment. He has made exceptions for teammates like Stigma, Amber, and a few other people he has known in the past. Zero is often confused about his feelings and rarely understands them as his cold and pragmatic demeanor does not comply with emotion; because of this he is prone to mood swings Appearance As Zero, he wears simple dark clothing that matched his black hair, long pants and a purple tunic with black boots with purple buckles going up to his knees. He also wears a purple scarf, matching his belt, sleeves and cape. He also carried a katana with it's sheath connected to a chain attached to his belt. During a brief period, when Zero couldn't control his powers, he grew wings on his back, talons in his fingers, sharp fanged teeth, natural body armor, and using plasma fire to envelope his fists. He has also been known to wear a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a long-sleeve upper garment, baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and a bandana with a mask that conceals the lower half of his face. His footwear consists only of cloth with reinforced metal heels, calf and shin guards. Out in the world, Zero assumes the identity of Jonas Reed. Typically, he wears a tan scarf with a dark colored vest, matching gloves, pants and shoes. When the temperature changes, he adds a tan colored coat. In combative situations, he carries his katana on his back instead of his hip. During his brief period as the hero QuikSpeed, Zero wore a white and light green costume with a green domino mask, and later a white full-faced mask with a green cross on it. Powers and Abilities Powers Zero's metabolism is considerably more efficient than a normal human's. *'Shape-shifting:' Zero is a shape-shifter. He can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing; though power is not restricted to just humanoid forms. He originally found it more difficult, but eventually mastered the ability where his control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. He can absorb multiple abilities at once and use them at the same time. However, he occasionally shows difficulty in juggling multiple powers, and his body can be overloaded by absorbing too many at once. Usually he loses his duplicated abilities once out of range of the owner, but theoretically due to the length of time spent with them, his body permanently retains the powers he mimics. *''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Zero is able to adapt his body in order to camouflage according to his surroundings, shift his organs to avoid damage, heal from numerous wounds in at least a few minutes, and mimic the textures of metals. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Zero is able to repair and regenerate his body from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. *''Toxin & Disease Resistance:'' He is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. *'Teleportation:' Ability to teleport himself, the clothes, he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. *'Precognition:' Zero occasionally has precognitive dreams. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' He is a highly skilled combatant capable of taking down armed, unarmed or superpowered foes with his unique abilities in combination with his knowledge of martial arts. *'Expert Marksman' Advanced Scout: Zero is a very gifted scout and adept at stealth and concealment. Strength level Zero possesses the normal human strength of a young man of his physical age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He is capable of using his powers to enhance his strength by mental command. Weaknesses For some time, he was unable to completely control his powers, and Zero was only able to absorb energy along with other powers. Though if the person dies while Zero has possession of their power it stays with him and not only does he take on the abilities of people but he also absorbs their particular weaknesses as well. He can only gain powers through physical contact. As his body´s metabolism is higher than normal humans, he must consume large numbers of calories. Paraphernalia Equipment Zero carries multiple bladed weaponry: daggers, swords, and knives of all kinds. He is most often seen with his katana, who like him does not have a name. He claims that giving his sword a name will unlock its special power. He is also known to carry around a Katar blade on a chain for long distance attacks. Transportation Relationships Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Martial Arts Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Hypergeusia Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Fencing Category:Duplication Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Acrobatics Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Escapology Category:Deception Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Throwing Category:Firestormblaze Category:Stealth Category:Borderline personality disorder Category:Christian Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Cherokee Nation members Category:High Threats Category:African American Category:Stigma Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Guildbook Users Category:Students Category:Institute for Super Powered Individuals Student Category:Trained by Firestormblaze Category:Athletic skills Category:Shared Identities